


drabble dump

by youhaventyet



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabbles, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youhaventyet/pseuds/youhaventyet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>things i wanted to write but was too lazy to develop</p>
            </blockquote>





	drabble dump

GANGSTA!AU (muramuro)  
[insp](http://istehlurvz.tumblr.com/post/96852063434/its-all-jordans-fault-oh-my-god-im-so-fucked-up)

After everything - after he's left Taiga bleeding and shot through with downers, alone in a grimy alley - Himuro finds himself befriending, if you could call it that (you could not), a giant with purple hair and a big appetite. 

Atsushi is slow and his body moves in long pulls, languid. The world annoys him and he regards his dog tags like a weight he'd rather shed. He's always chewing on something, be it candies or chips - his words, too, Himuro suspects.

Their alliance is a small, ill-fitting thing, dictated by necessity. After all, a twilight without a handler is an outlaw, and a mere human with a too-pretty face can't survive on his own for long, in Ergastulum.

Three months into their so-called partnership, after the people who commission them jobs have started calling them 'the double aces', they have a run-in with Taiga and the family who's hired him. The ferocious resentment burning in Himuro's throat is nothing compared to the taste of defeat, corrosive like battery acid.

While he drags Atsushi away, bloody and slumped too heavy on his shoulders, Himuro can feel his laugh rumbling through his back. _Maybe he's gone crazy with pain. Is he overdosing on uppers?_

"Muro-chin," Atsushi says, slurred and childish, his breath too hot on Himuro's neck. If he were to lick into his mouth now, he wouldn't taste too-sweet candies, but copper. "All this time people have been calling me a dog, but," and suddenly, he's grabbing at Himuro's ring, and laughing, laughing again. "I'm not the only one wearing a collar.

 

DORKS (kagamido)  
[insp](https://twitter.com/tanakasaekos/status/513125255330553857)

On February 7th, a Saturday during winter break, Midorima makes sure to double-check his horoscope before stepping out of his house.

His compatibility with Leos is at its highest today. Their lucky item is a frog plushie. He's got one in a small paper bag with rabbits printed on it (it's not his fault the employee at the store thought he was buying a present for his little sister). Cancers' lucky item is a limited edition Sailor Moon keychain. He's got it strapped to his bag.

He's twitchy all the way to his destination, waiting for Takao to pop out from behind the trashcan at the corner or the trees lining the street, to laugh at him in his brash, most annoying voice. Midorima's compatibility with Scorpios is very low today.

He makes it all the way unscathed, eventually, even though his palms are sweating by the time he gets in front of apartment 108. 

He takes a deep breath and knocks. No use hesitating now: he's done everything humanly possible, and the rest is up to fate.

Kagami opens the door with his eyebrows furrowed, the high collar of his jumper brushing his chin. He looks warm and rumpled. "Midorima? What are you doing here?"

"As our signs have the best compatibility today, not spending the day together would be a waste. Here," he holds the rabbit-printed paper bag out to Kagami, who's eyebrows have gone from low over his eyes to almost hitting his hairline. "It's your lucky item for today."

He wills his face to stop heating up, and hides it in his scarf when he fails. His blush only gets worse when he hears Kagami huff out a laugh. He's leaning on the doorjamb with his arms crossed, eyes scrunched up with mirth.

"You weirdo," he says. "If you wanted a date, why didn't you just say so?"

 

SCOOTER (aimomo)  
[insp](http://media.tumblr.com/6520b0a94d7e53668fd754ac012beb5a/tumblr_inline_n2wtgrDTJp1sowkh7.png)

With her head between Riko's shoulder blades and her hair whipping through the wind, Satsuki feels the most calm she's been in ages. She loves Riko's scooter, the way it's bright yellow and runs smoothly except when it's going up a hill. It's a bit cranky, a bit touchy, like its owner.

Satuki loves Riko's scooter but she loves Riko more; loves feeling her chest against her back, slotting her knees behind Riko's and hugging her waist, feeling her so close while in public.

The noise in her head turns to static to the rush of wind then, and when Riko turns off the engine she feels like she's coming awake from a long dream.

"Momoi-chan, we're here," she says, and then sputters and reddens when Satsuki offers up her lips to kiss.

 

CACTUS (kagami & alex, kagami/miragen)

Once they're done unpacking, Alex takes offers him a small cactus, wrapped up in a newspaper sheet.

"What's that?" Taiga says. "You know I'm not good with plants."

"You're a responsible adult now," Alex says, the *at fifteen* left unspoken between them. "It requires minimal effort, anyway."

Taiga puts it on his windowsill, next to his old teddy bear, his first basketball with the leather worn soft, a picture of the three of them making the lack of Tatsuya a tangible presence in itself. "Is the 'minimal effort' the reason you're giving it to me?"

"That, and you've always liked prickly people," Alex dimples at him.

He scoffs at her, then, but later he meets Kuroko and his bandwagon of assholes, and they're probably the prickliest people he's ever met. Full of themselves, loud, annoying; they require his attention at all times, specially when he'd like to think about something else. They fill up his days, like Tatsuya used to do when they were kids, like basketball always did.

He likes all of them.

 

SENDING LETTERS TO ADDRESSES IN A GHOST TOWN (aokuro)  
[insp](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0kiYevm-DX4)

“have you forgotten about me already?” tetsu asks when the bucket of forget-me-nots spills on the ground. the petals are the same colour as his eyes, his hair.

“these flowers are for you,” daiki says. he can feel the dirt wedged under his nails.

“i don’t need them. i’m not a ghost.” the curve of his eyelashes pales in the sun, and he’s almost see-through, disappearing like a dream.


End file.
